


Noi's big appetite!

by kittycat_beans



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/F, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: First time writing for Noi but people on Tumblr seemed to enjoy it! You go on a little date with her and things get raunchy when you're supposed to head back home after a mission.
Relationships: Noi (Dorohedoro)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Noi's big appetite!

Just how much could one person eat?!

Noi’s appetite was absolutely terrifying…

You’d seen her at parties and how buffets were completely ravaged by her, seen her in restaurants where you had to order everything off the menu so she could feel full and you’d been living with her for a while now and knew how much money was spent on food.

She ate enough for you to know going on a mission with her would be a death-sentence to your wallet and yet, you wouldn’t trade places with anyone because you genuinely enjoyed being around the woman even if she ate as much as a small family and much to your annoyance, all of those calories always managed to turn into muscle with very few hints of actual fat.

Lucky!

You wished you had that metabolism but you knew she worked a lot more and trained viciously to gain that body, something you couldn’t do despite being in pretty decent shape. She had a lot of energy and all of that was spent at the gym or fighting, two things she loved almost as much as indulging in dish after dish whenever you two went on a mission.

It was rare but sometimes you offered to join her for lunch, implying you’d be paying for whatever she ate and promising you had more than enough, your savings ultimately spent paying for the huge bill that almost sent you into cardiac arrest whenever you looked at the total. Noi insisted on splitting the bill (and sometimes you had to if she was feeling particularly hungry) but for the most part, you payed for food as a treat because seeing your girlfriend excited was worth the lighter feeling of your wallet.

Sometimes she bought you sweets as thanks and you found it endearing she felt the need to give you something in return despite you reassuring her everything you did was to see her happy, not because you expected ice cream or candy after a mission, though you both knew you had a sweet-tooth and would never say 'no’ to dessert when offered by her.

Today had been one of those times you offered to pay for lunch!

After beating the living crap out of obnoxious masked men, you two looked decent enough to look for a restaurant without making the owner panic. It had happened a few times, you two entering a joint covered in blood and guts, acting like nothing had happened and being served food by someone who shook all over.

Sometimes you thought about intimidating them so you wouldn’t have to pay but you never could, feeling too bad you might have traumatized a perfectly innocent person because you kept forgetting to bring some wipes and a fresh change of clothes.

Well, now you knew you should keep a bag in the trunk of your car for when things got messy but damn, those few times you slipped into a restaurant and dripped red all over the poor owner’s floor and Noi just laughed as she towered over their trembling form to ask for where to sit had been so funny!

You couldn’t remember a time where being around Noi hadn’t been delightful and everytime you thought about her, you felt yourself falling more and more for the woman who managed to pull a smile out of you everyday, that managed to cheer you up whenever you were upset, that was so tender and careful in looking after you when you were hurt that the first time she tended to your wounds with her magic, you were shocked in seeing such an affectionate side of someone you thought was just a killing-machine.

Sitting next to her at the only restaurant you found to be clean enough to eat in, you watched how eager she was to read over the menu, knowing it would be better to just order everything and enjoy your time-off while you could. That was what you did — you gave the menu back to the waitress and told her to bring everything, smiling softly at the confused expression the young woman gave you. Noi laughed, waving her off as she drifted into the kitchen to have a word with the chef who peeked from behind the corner to squint at you both, murmuring something about the masks that were resting on the table.

Left alone in a place that was unknown to you would have been nerve-wrecking had Noi not been around and while having a conversation with her was a bit hard because she was constantly changing subjects, she still tried to break the silence and made time pass rather quickly until your first few dishes arrived and like an animal, she lunged for what was in front of her and started eating as if she hadn’t for days.

“Can you please eat a little slower?”, the droplet of grease that had landed just inches away from you made you whine, red eyes glancing at you. She mumbled an apology and tried to calm down, takig her time in enjoying the food instead of shoving as much of it into her mouth as possible.

Noi was still much faster than you at eating but she had actually learned to chew with her mouth closed and to make less of a mess. “There’s…so much…”, you probably should have read how many pages the menu had but as more and more dishes arrived and your stomach was growing fuller by the minute, you actually wondered if she would be able to finish everything. She tried and managed to destroy almost everything that was set down in front of her but once the last few dishes arrived, she unzipped the front of her track-suit with a groan and pouted at you, almost upset.

“I’m going to explode…”, Noi said, looking to the said to let out a tiny burp.

“…guess we shouldn’t order dessert then?”, you joked.

The bill was as long as you thought it would be and the numbers at the end made you go a little pale but you payed for everything and asked to wrap up what was left, patting your giant girlfriend on the shoulder to get her to move. After a few groans she got up and followed you outside, rubbing her stomach and stretching after hours of being stuck in a small seat, hunched over a mountain of plates. “We could go for a walk. Helps with digestion.”, you smiled and she was quick to accept the suggestion, moving around town to ease the heavy feeling in her body.

There wasn’t much to see but there were plenty of empty streets to explore and you didn’t have to worry about getting lost because you had a neat little En charm in your car and your keys that would teleport the vehicle back to you if you needed it. Sometimes En was helpful like that, though all the devices he had given you both to help clean up a scene after a mission, to fix any clothing that was ruined or to keep Noi from killing herself during battle by knocking her out were all in the color scheme of his outfit…or shaped like a mushroom…Finding out what En’s magic did was…truly the best way to avoid eating mushrooms ever again. But the charm was kind of cute and you couldn’t deny shaking a little En doll around whenever you were pissed off really helped relieve some stress. Hopefully he would never find out…

“Aah!”, Noi stretched and smiled, looking at you with a sweet expression. “I feel a lot better! Too bad there was no one to punch around here, though…”, her eagerness to start fights had caused you both problems in the past but it was something you couldn’t get her to forget. Noi loved violence a little too much and she was rather brutish at times with you on accident, unaware of just how powerful she was. She had never hurt you too badly but you’d been tugged along like a rag-doll a few times and knew whoever had the misfortune of being picked as her target wouldn’t be given a slow, merciful death. You were a little kinder in that sense, though still enjoyed a bit of violence yourself.

“Sometimes I wonder where you get all that energy…”, you chuckled, taking your keys from your pocket to jingle the En charm, your car appearing in a cloud of smoke.

“Aww, we gotta head back already?”, Noi pouted.

“Our job here is done. We gotta report back to En. You know he gets a little neurotic when we’re away for too long.”, you patted her on the arm, turning around to fumble with your keys, pushed against the car door by something hard and big. “…Noi, I’m serious.”, looking over your shoulder you saw the white-haired staring at you with a look you didn’t get to see very often. Red eyes glued to your face, the hint of a blush on hers, tongue licking over her bottom lip in a way that made your insides do flips. “Noi…?”, you repeated her name, her body pressing further against you until you were squeezed between the cold metal of the car and the warmth of her body, breasts almost in your face.

“I think I still have room for dessert…”, her words seemed uncharacteristic of her and the tone she spoke in was surprising to you.

Was Noi…trying to flirt with you? Rather, was she trying to suggest something…? Was it working…? …Yes.

You felt your cheeks begin to warm up, fingers messing with the keys and the charm, eyes distracted by her face moving closer and closer. Before you could understand what was happening the door was flung open and you were shoved inside, laying on the driver’s seat with your legs wrapped around the woman’s waist. She squeezed herself into a tight spot, pressing close enough to you for you to feel her heart racing, trying to adjust her position to crash her lips against you, the little moan you gave the sudden boldness making Noi smile into the kiss.

Frantically you searched for something to hold onto, grasping long strands of smooth hair, pulling the other closer with your legs, heart racing in your chest as well, body feeling incredibly warm, almost overwhelmed by her own warmth, the weight ontop of you and the bit of skin from her wrists brushing against the sides of your lower-half as she eagerly groped and caressed your smaller body. You groaned for her to take off the gloves, the goofy smile she gave you making you snort, gloves tossed aside for large palms to explore your skin again, this time a bit more possessively, threatening to bruise flesh whenever she squeezed at your hips and your thighs.

“Noi…w-what’s gotten into you?”, you sighed at the feeling of her lips pressing against your neck, leaving wet kisses along the skin.

“Everything’s been a mess with Fujita and Ebisu and the stupid lizard-man…we barely got any time alone this week…I’ve missed you…”, she whined against your skin.

You thought that was rather endearing and sweet of her to crave physical contact like this. Noi wasn’t very sexual but liked affection, something that was had been hard to offer lately because of the confusion the man with the reptile head had caused. Everyone was running around like headless chickens looking for the mysterious man and you and her were no different, having to juggle between “clean-up” jobs and trying to find clues to who that person was. Now that she was all over you, kissing your neck and shoulder, pushing your clothes up to touch whatever was within reach, you realized how needy you had quickly become after going only a couple of days without proper attention.

“I’ve…I’ve missed you too…”, you moved your head to the side, giving her the space needed to suck a mark onto the skin. You sighed and carded your fingers through her hair, squeezings tighs hard around her waist, urging the woman to continue. With a bruise adorning your neck, Noi focused on the exposed skin of your shoulder, undoing the front of your jacket and blouse, pulling on the fabric hard enough for it to tear.

“N-Noi…”, a small whimper left you at the warmth of her mouth on your collarbones, her body scooting backwards for her to kneel outside of the car, slouched over your laying form, pressing kisses down to your chest, thick fingers pulling your bra down, the cool air from outside making you gasp lightly, nipples hardening with the cold. You squeezed her arm, looking down at the flushed woman that traced kisses around your breast, nipping the skin and giving short licks to the peak.

“P-please…I want to touch you too…”, the small whine made her look up with a wide smile, eagerly unzipping the front of her track-suit some more to throw it onto the backseat, both of you fumbling with the shirt she wore underneath and the sport’s bra until she was completely topless, waiting for you to touch her.

Holy fuck, there was something so adorable about her breathing heavily, staring excitedly at you with no shirt on, caressing your thighs with a blush on her face…

Gesturing for her to move closer she towered above you, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips as your hands reached up to take a hold of her breasts, kneading softly, barely able to grasp them properly in your small hands. She sighed and supported her weight on the wheel and the top of the seat, letting you explore the muscles on her belly, the line on her hips, the sides of her body back up to those large breasts you so carefully played with, brushing the light peaks with your thumbs, feeling them harden under your touches. Noi moaned your name and lowered herself a bit more, the warmth of your tongue on her nipple making her squeeze the seat harder.

You explored the slopes of her stomach with your palms, pulling on the waistband of her trousers to caress the skin underneath. She protested by squirming back down, doing the same to yours and succeeding in lowering your pants, letting them rest near your ankles as she quickly groped at your exposed thighs, rubbing the warm inner parts gently, mouth returning to your chest, making you whimper.

Noi’s hand slipped inside your underwear, the sudden touch to the throbbing nub earning a little yip from you, large palm pushing leg to the side so she could toy with your damp flesh freely, rubbing larger lips and pushing past to do the same to smaller ones, caressing her way up to your clit, rubbing circles over the twitching spot to get you to squirm against those fingers, releasing sound after sound the faster she moved her hand while tending to the breast that had been left neglected with her eager lips and tongue.

“Noi, f-fuck…”, there was something incredibly vulnerable about letting the woman do this to you. Her power was sometimes an issue and you wouldn’t lie you hadn’t felt worried she would suddenly forget her strength and hurt you on accident but by God, Noi always managed to be so gentle with you that it made you feel special, more than you already did knowing this massive Goddess was interested in you.

Carefully she slipped a finger inside, stretching your walls with the thickness, pushing as far as you could take it before your body gave a little spasm and she knew when to stop. Looking down at you so tenderly and yet with an excited smile on her flushed features made you giggle, squirming against the seat to get her to move, feeling the curl of that finger inside of you brushing against your insides, twisting to add friction.

“Ah! D-damn…”, warm lips touched your neck against, sucking another mark onto the skin, the faint humming of approval from the other making you turn your hips to chase the slow pumping of that single finger, hissing at the little space you had to move.

“Ahah, you’re so cute!”, Noi grinned at your pout, pressing a kiss to your lips.

“Can’t fuck yourself on my finger like you want?”, her mouth curved wider at your shocked expression, the color on your cheeks deepening, eyes looking to the side at the car wheel. “You look so good like that…”, she almost purred, usually bubbly and casual tone turning deeper and a bit more quieter. “When you’re embarrassed…you look so good…”, the muscular woman pressed a kiss to your flushed cheek, prodding at your cunt with a second fingerpad, slipping inside so easily she couldn’t help but release a soft laugh.

You huffed and tried to hide your face with your arm but she nudged at your wrist, growling your name. “Don’t hide! I want to see you!”, the pressure of her teeth on the flesh of your arm made you pull it away, resting it over her shoulder instead. “There you are…”, Noi smiled almost innocently, her tender expression contrasting with the motion of her fingers, pushing back and forth, bending and spreading, making a mess of the squeaky leather beneath you.

“S-shut up, God…y-you’re impossible…”, you whined, the sound strained by a good push of her fingers deeper. Arching your back you let out a moan, the little chuckle Noi gave you making you frown. Slowly she picked up the pace, mumbling your name against the colorful spots on your neck, telling you to “give her a hand”. You huffed again before taking your bottom lip between your teeth and sliding a hand between your bodies, caressing your breast on the way down to your clit, trying to follow the movement of those two fingers with quick circles of your own.

Noi moaned at your jittery hips, the audible gulp making you squeeze your eyes shut, feeling the slow empty feeling between your legs as she pulled her hand away and started to crawl back to her knees, taking a firm hold of your legs.

“Noi…please…”, the quiet plea made her smile up at you, soft expression hardening with the focus of her shoving her head between your thighs, nuzzling at your dripping lips with nose and mouth, swiping tongue over the wet flesh, forcing a louder sound out of you.

Noi mumbled something between your thighs that you couldn’t understand but you could feel her mouth pressing a smile against your cunt, hear little huff from the woman before she returned to give you attention with the width of her tongue, lapping up inch after inch on her path up to your clit, kissing the small button a few times, watching your frantic squirming before offering you a couple of short licks, the little dance you did on the car seat making her smile again.

Although her grip wasn’t crushing, your legs were held tight in place, pushed up over her shoulders to keep you from trying to squeeze them close when she focused on the sensitive nub, humming deeply and staring proudly at your cute expression; cheeks a vivid color that reached your ears and shoulders, mouth moving with silent pleas, the louder moan and occasional hiss and sigh urging her on.

She was, as to be expected, eager and rather sloppy in giving head, not completely unfocused on bringing you pleasure but certainly making a mess of her own face, uncaring of the wet sticking to her chin, only wanting to taste and make you cum, powerful jaw opening for her tongue to work between your legs, even that muscle as strong as every other. It was an incredible feeling, the sounds of satisfaction she made mixing with your onslaught of moans and rapid breaths drowning out the faint sounds of the birds flying above you and the wind passing through the street.

Little by little your stomach started to grow warm and heavy, the feeling building up to what you were familiar with from the few times you’d been intimate with Noi. As much of an air-head as she could be, the woman seemed very observant of how your body was reacting, waiting for a mumbled beg to slip a finger into you, curling upwards into a spot that had given her the results she wanted.

Arching slightly you grasped a handful of long pale hair and pulled, trying to grind against her tongue, thighs squeezing as far as they could when her skull gave resistance. She latched her lips onto your clit and with a few more brushes of her finger against your soft insides and careful kisses and flicks of a tongue, you shut your eyes tight and let yourself tip over the edge, relief washing over you with a drawn-out sigh, her mouth still working on the drenched flesh, finger pushing in and out.

You cursed and that was time for her to give you a break, pulling hand away to look up at you with a curious expression, smiling at the little calling of her name, chest heaving as you tried to regain your breath.

Pushing wet fingers into her mouth, you heard the other hum, blinking eyes open to watch her licking those digits clean, smiling widely at your embarrassed expression.

“You’re kinda sweet!”, Noi chuckled.

You rolled your eyes, “You’re the worst…”

The larger woman laughed and leaned down to cover your body with hers, kissing you on the lips, pushing tongue past them to make you taste yourself. You moaned softly against her mouth, running hands over shoulders and down her muscular back, squeezing biceps and taking a hold of her wrists.

“Hmm, Noi…back-seat…”, you tugged on her arms and she smirked, crawling over the front seat to lay on the back-seats. With a giggle you pulled up your pants and followed after her, kneeling down in front of your girlfriend, fingers squeezing the trousers that you took no time in pulling down, smiling up at at a flushed Noi, licking your lips, ready to return the favor.


End file.
